fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Lucario (SSBD)
Lucario (ルカリオ Rukario?) is a Pokémon species in Nintendo and Game Freak's Pokémon franchise. Created by Ken Sugimori, Lucario first appeared as a central character in the film Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, and later appeared in the video games Pokémon Diamond and Pearl and subsequent sequels, also appearing in various merchandise, spinoff titles and animated and printed adaptations of the franchise. Lucario is voiced by Daisuke Namikawa, Daisuke Sakaguchi, Rikako Aikawa and Kiyotaka Furushima in Japanese, and Bill Rogers and Sean Schemmel in English. Lucario is ranked at the very top of the Super Smash Bros. Dispute tier list. This is also Lucario's best spot on the tier list for the series. Lucario is an extremely efficient fighter with fast attacks, excellent comboing and damaging ability, long recovery options, and numerous approaching methods boasting some of the best neutral game options among the entire cast. He has KO options and setups at a wide variety of percentages, and his high falling speed makes him resilient to vertical KOs. His aerial game also includes several low-lag yet effective and powerful moves to complement his ground game, especially when SHFFL'd, and is incredibly effective at approaching and edgeguarding. Lucario's main tool in his success, however, is his increase in strength as he takes in more damage, which is one of the most versatile tools in the game. Aside from its intended purpose. Lucario is also notable for its amazing offstage and edgeguarding game, with fast and powerful aerials that can also combo well with or without certain other moves, along with a recovery on Quick Attack that covers an enormous distance, while being possibly the only unpredictable recovery in Dispute (along with Inklings's to a lesser extent), as well as having some invincibility frames and the ability to easily sweetspot the edge from a large variety of distances and angles, and can also be used to escape certain combos and situations. However, Lucario isn't without his cons. Due to his high falling speed, Lucario can get easy to chaingrab off of. However, despite that tiny one error, Lucario is easily one of the best characters in the Smash series. In fact, professional Smash players such as, ZeRo consider Lucario the most broken character in all of Smash Bros. due to his numerous advantages, even topping Brawl's Meta Knight. Lucario is also the first character in the Smash series to not have a single negative or even matchups as every single character is a positive one. Special Attacks Taunts *'Up taunt:' Rises into the air, growls, and blue aura is emitted from its body. *'Side taunt:' Moves its paws and puts one forward, and blue aura is emitted from that paw. *'Down taunt:' Takes a martial arts stance similar to Link's down taunt. Character Selection Screen *Lucario growls On Screen Appearance *Lucario enters the stage, gathering aura in its hands as it slowly falls to the ground. Victory Animations *Says "The aura is mine" and slowly clasps both of its paws together. *Says "Behold the aura" and does a crane-like stance. *Faces to the right with its palm out in front of it and growls. Fan Cheer Male/female cheer "LU-CAR-I-O!" Losing Animations - Victory Theme Melee Pokémon Theme Category:Fighters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Dispute Category:Super Smash Bros. Dispute Fighters Category:SSS Tier Characters